lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego The Awsome Spider-Man
Lego The Awesome Spider-Man is a videogame about Spider-Mans best adventures and his origins taking created from the classic movies and the animated series on Disney XD right now and own ideas. Hub: The hub is Peter Packers apartment.Theres 3 paintings and everyone is a episode that has levels.Outside you can see billboards that are Dlc episodes and down is the unlocked characters and a sectert door to the apartment. Episodes: Spider-man Hide'N'Seek Characters: Peter Parker(Young),Harry Osborn(Young) Description:Find Teddy PooPoo in the Parker household. Enemies:Non Bosses:Non 10 Years Later: Characters:Peter Parker(Student),Harry Osborn(Student),Andy Maguire Description:Flash Thompson is being mean to the nerds! can Peter Parker and Harry stand up to them before the bus comes up? Enemies:Bully,Jock, Bosses:Flash Thompson(3 hearts) Bit By A Spider: Characters:Peter Parker(Student),Mary Jane(Student),Harry Osborn(Student) Description:The class are on a school-trip at Osborn Inc. but Peter feels weird when a spider go's up his bum,can he get pass the angry Dr.Nigel? Enemies:Spider,Scientist Bosses:Dr.Nigel(5 Hearts) Wrestling: Characters:Uncle Ben's car,Spider-Man(Wrestler),Uncle Ben Description:Drive in Uncle Ben's car to the 'Library' with your new powers to get money for a new car for Mary Jane. Enemies:Wrestlers,Crook Bosses:The Big Bang(5 Hearts), Uh-Oh: Characters:Peter Parker(Mask),Harry Osborn Description:The Big Bang just shot Uncle Ben under losing to Spider-Man! can Peter Parker and his friend chase the baddie? Enemies:Criminal, Bosses:The Big Bang(With Gun and in vest)(6 Hearts) Off To College And Birth Of Green-Goblin: Characters:Spider-Man,Police Officer Description:Is the end of High School! but a new baddie named the Green Goblin hits New York!Can Peter Parker become Spider-Man again? Enemies:Goblin,Osborn Worker Bosses:The Green Goblin(7 Hearts) Spiders Sidekick: Characters:Alpha,Spider-Man,Police Officer Description:Spider-Man has left Andy Maguire and Mary Jane in trouble from Green Goblin! later on Andy Maguire get powers from the Spiders and becomes Spider-Mans sidekick! Enemies:Criminal,Goblin Bosses:The Green Goblin(10 Hearts),Norman Osborn(Half Goblin)(3 Hearts) The Return Of The Spider: A New Day: Characters:Alpha,Spider-Man Description:On a night Mary Jane has a play! but Spider-Man and Alpha must stop two thief's from stealing the worlds biggest diamond. Enemies:Construction Criminal,Criminal Bosses:None Doctor Octopus: Characters:Spider-Man,Alpha Description:A new threat appears in New York,Doctor Otto who is stealing money! this interrupts Peters new job so he go's after him. Enemies:Robot Octopus Bosses:Doctor Otto(3 Hearts) A Never Threat: Characters:Peter Parker,Eddie Brock Description:Peter Parker teams up with his new friend Eddie Brock to find out more about Alphas illness. Enemies:Criminal, Bosses:None Electric: Characters:Spider-Man,Alpha(Weak) Description:Dr.Nigel gets hurt in a science experiment and becomes Electro and steals electricity! can Spider-Man and his partner do something? Enemies:None Bosses:Electro(10 Hearts) Give Up: Characters:Spider-Man(Power-Less),Alpha(Weak) Description:Dr Octopus steals Spider-Mans powers so our heroes run like courage to the police stop.Run from Electro or start again! Enemies:Robot Octopus,Electro Bosses:None Attack of the Squid!: Characters:Peter Parker,Harry Osborn Description:Dock Ock attacks Peter Parker with his new science experiment (Venom A.K.A Flash Thompson) Enemies:Robot Octopus,Venom clones Bosses:Venom(5 hearts),Dock Ock(5 Hearts) Mary Jane Missing! Characters:Peter Parker,Police Officer Description:Mary Jane has been kidnapped and the trail leads to a abandoned factory! Enemies:Venom Clones,Half Venom Citizens Bosses:Venom(5 Hearts) Saving New York: Characters:Spider-Man,Agent Venom,Alpha Description:Spider-Man gets his powers back and now must stop a Venom army from taking over New York with Agent Venom and Alpha Enemies:Venom Clones,Octopus Robots Bosses: Venomed Statue Of Liberty(12 Hearts) Sinister Six: Die Another Day: Characters:Spider-Man,Agent Venom,Alpha Description:Spider-Man life has been great but two villains,the Vulture and Electro disrupted this peace. Enemies:None Bosses:Vulture(3 Hearts) Prison Yard Alpha: Characters:Spider-Man,Agent Venom Description:A prisoner at the jail is disrupting Agent Venoms powers.They go there and is Dr.Octopus! Enemies:Jailers Bosses:The Big Bang(5 Hearts) Meanwhile at Oscorp: Characters:Harry Osborn,The Sand Man(Human) Description:Harry Osborn has found the green goblins lair and is helped by a criminal to put the mutated stuff on! Enemies:scientists Bosses:None Fight At Night: Characters:Spider-Man,Eddie Brock Description: Sandman robs a bank but when Spider-Man comes The Hob goblin(Harry Osborn) attacks! Enemies:Sand Monsters,Goblins Bosses:The Hob Goblin(5 Hearts),Sand Man(8 Hearts) Lets Go Fly A Kite: Characters:Spider-Man,Eddie Brock Description:The Vulture,A Goblin Dr.Octopus,The Hob Goblin,Sand Man,Electro and new comer Rhino all form a team.but need Eddie Brock as a new villain to join the team. Enemies:Sand Monsters,Goblins and Robot Octopuses Bosses:Rhino(8 Hearts) Lizarding: Characters:Peter Parker,Mary Jane Description:Peter Parker is at his college when a new villain who go's by Mysterio strikes!! Enemies:Goblins,Criminals, Bosses:Mysterio(3 Hearts) Dr. Connors in Trouble!: Characters;Spider-Man,Alpha Description:Dr. Connors is kidnapped by Vulture and Spider-Man and his sidekick follow him around New York. Enemies:Goblins Bosses:Dr.Octopus(Goblin)(7 hearts) Trouble At The Constriction Site: Characters:Spider-Man(Black),Agent Venom Description:The Hob Goblin steals Gwen so Spider-Man gets revenge full-time as Evil Spider-Man and go's to kill him.After the fight Gwen falls but when Spider-Man gets her she is dead. Enemies:Goblins Bosses;Hob Goblin(3 Hearts),The Lizard(7 Hearts) When The Water Came And Washed The Spider-Man Out: Characters:Spider-Man,Agent Venom and later Dr.Octopus(Goblin) Description:Dr.Octopus is betrayed by Harry and washed away.Spider-Man and Agent Venom go and stop him and the Sinster Six with there true plan. Enemies:Goblins Bosses:Vulture(6 Hearts) Suicide Sub-Way: Characters:Spider-Man,Dock Ock(Goblin) and Vulture and Agent Venom Description:Vulture tags along to get Rhino and Mysterio Enemies:Sand Monsters Bosses:Rhino(5 Hearts),Mysterio(5 Hearts) Mr.Sand Man dream me a dream: Characters:Spider-Man,Rhino,Agent Venom Description:Mr.SandMan stops the heroes from attacking his master but after the brawl Sand Man fades away. Enemies:Sand Monsters Bosses:Sand Man(10 Hearts) The Final Fight Of Density!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: Characters:Every Character (Of Chose)except Harry and Mary Jane and Gwen Description:For the final fight,Hob Goblin has Mary Jane but and steals the Lizard Powers to become powerful! after the brawl Hob Goblin realises his wrongs and kills his self by getting shot by the cops.All the Sinster Six become super-heroes except Lizard(Who go's back to normal and takes over Oscorp) so Spider-Man forms a team and go's to defend the city from Hydra who are attacking the city. Characters: TBC Trivia: Category:Video Games Category:Lego Marvel